Disney Descendants: advent calendar
by MissMusicgGirl
Summary: This is a advent calendar for Christmas because I wanted to write and post one every day. They will not be so long but I hope you appreciate it. Xoxoxo
1. Chapter 1

Hello every one so I was going to make a calendar so this is just a little information.

"""Every day I am going to pistol a new chapter.  
"""It is going to be in a Swedishway so only 24 chapters (in Sweden we celebrate Christmas on the 24/12 so maybe something is different from what you are used to. If you did not know I am from Sweden? ﾟﾇﾪ? ﾟﾇﾪ? ﾟﾇﾪ)  
"""I am going to start posting on the first of December aka 1/12-17

* * *

If you have ideas on things I can write about in this story so tell me that in the comments ( needs to have to do with Christmas, it is one fore every day like on the 21/12 it is about their 21/12.)

* * *

 **Love you guys3?** **ﾟﾖﾤ** **?** **ﾟﾖﾤ** **?**


	2. Christmas tree

**Hey guysI'm sorry I accidentally pressed the wrong button but I hope you are not too mad at me.**


	3. The day before the day

**Sorry my mistake**


	4. Christmas Shopping

**As this is the first December today I would like to know if you are excited for this calander and what you have for expectations for this Christmas. It whould be really fun to read and I think this Christmas is going to be the best. Hope you enjoy this chapter. Xoxoxo**

* * *

Mal's pov

* * *

background-color:="""""""""""""""""""""""""" rgba(255,=""""""""""""""""""""""""""  
255,="""""""""""""""""""""""""" 0);"=""""""""""""""""""""""""""2017-12-1  
background-color:="""""""""""""""""""""""""" rgba(255,=""""""""""""""""""""""""""  
255,="""""""""""""""""""""""""" 0);"=""""""""""""""""""""""""""

It was time again for Christmas. Me and my friends had been in Auredon for two years and the christmas here was amazing. Ben made Christmas feel so special for me.

And today me and Evie was about to go and buy Christmas thing and candy but Doug asked her to go ice-skating so I asked Ben if he wanted to come with me. And luckyas I was he wanted to go with me.

The clock wasnow 13:42 and I was on my way to Auredon castle to meet Ben. He had a bit to do before we would go but that was okay with me. We had decided to meet at 14:30 but I wanted to see him earlier.

* * *

"Ben?" I asked in a singing voice when I opened the door to his office. I saw Ben look up at me and a smile spread across his lips.

"Hi Mally" he said placing his pen downand stood up. He walked up to where I was standingand laid his arms around my waist.

"Hi" I replied as I swung my arms around his neck.

"You ready?" I asked.

"Almost" he said as he pulled my arm leading me to his desk chair.

"Ben what are you doing?" I asked as he pulled me downonto  
his lap.

"Cuddling you and working" he answered whit a big smile on his lips. I started to cuddle in to Ben as he continued his work.

* * *

We wore now on our way to Auredon city and outside was a lot of white fluffy snow on the ground and all off the buildings. As the limo pulled to a stop Ben's driver opened the door and when Ben had stepped out he held his hand out for me. We firs went to grab some lunch. After that we went looking for adventcalendars.

"So what colander do you want?" Ben asked as we stood in front of a whole bunch of different chocolate calendars. There wore mint chocolate, dark chocolate, milk chocolate, whither chocolate and so much more.

"I think I will go with this one" I said picking down a purple calendar with mint chocolate in.

"I should have known" Ben said playfullyshoving himself in his head. I laughed at this comment. And Ben picked down a blue and yellow one with white chocolate in.

"I should have known" I said mimicking his voice and actions. Me and Ben started to laugh at what I did. We than went to pay and if I wild have choose I behold have bought mine but Ben had to threaten me so he culd buy it for me. Which I was not so happy about. But Ben always came around me. We also bought some rest of the day we spent at Auredon castle and we decided that I should stay there for the night.

5,="""""""""""""""""""""""""" 5);"=""""""""""""""""""""""""""


	5. Glowing tree

**2017-12-2**

The next morning I woke up by someone knocking on my door. I slowly climbed of my bed and walked up yo the door. I opened the door and guess who stood there. Yeah Ben.

"Goodmorning beautiful" he said with a big smile on his lips.

"Goodmorning Benny" I yawned. Ben laid his arms on my waist and quickly kissed my lips.

"Why are you walking me upp so early?" I asked still yawning.

"Mal, it is the first advent" he answered happy. _Right we wore going to Auradon city and lighten up the Christmas tree._ I slowly swung my arms around his neck and kissed him again.

"Go and get ready you annoying dragon" Ben laughed as he let go of my waist and I turned around to get ready.

"How am I annoying?" I asked him.

"You take hours to get ready" he explained.

"No I don't" I argued.

I quickly got in the shower and got ready.

* * *

As the limousine pulled to a stop outside of the Christmas tree in Auredon city Bens driver opened the door to us. When Ben had climbed out he held his hand out for me. I took his hand and he helped me out. I heard the door close ed me and

I looked as Ben as we started to walk towards the tree. As Ben walked up to the stage I stood still beside Adam and Belle. The clock was now about 23:50and there was only ten minutesuntill Ben would light the Christmas tree.

"Welcome people of Auredon!" Ben roared. The audience started to clap and cheer.

"To the lighting of the Christmas tree" he continued as the audience stopped clapping and cheering.

"I would like you to count down with me" he said to everyone.

"Mal come up here" Ben said as he stepped aside so what he said sowhole Aradon did not hear. I walked up the stage and stood beside Ben.

"I want you to light the tree he said handing me the lighting button.

"Ben I can't" I said nervously pushing his hand back.

"Let's do it together" Ben said whit a smile on his face.

"Okay" I said as Ben pulled me closer and we headed the audience starting counting down.

 **"10"**

 **"9"**

 **"8"**

 **"7"**

 **"6"**

 **"5"**

 **"4"**

 **"3"**

 **"2"**

 **"1"** Everyone shouted as me and Ben pressed the button down together and look at the Christmas tree. And the whole audience started to Clapp and cheer again.

Ben pulled me closer to him which made me look in his eyes. His face moved closer to mine and his lips captured mine.


	6. The difference

**2017-12-3**

* * *

Evie's pov

* * *

I woke up in the morning as the sun was about to rise up. I looked at my bedside clock and saw that the clock was 9:37. I started to panic I was supposed to meet up with Doug at 10:00 and now I only have 23 minutes.

"Oh grate" I said sarcasticto myself. A minute has past. I quicly pulled the covers of me and walked in to the bathroom. Mal was at Auredon castle so I didn't need to fight with someone in the bathroom so I culd take a shower and get ready.

* * *

As I came out I saw Doug sitting on my bed.

"You took your time" Doug said placing his arms over his chestas I placed my towel on one of the chairs in the room.

"I woke up 9:37 ok, chill" I laughed. I glanced at the clock and noticed that the clock was now 10:43.

"Sorry" I said looking down at the floor. I knew I did not feel any guilt but I thought it was for the best to say sorry.

"It is ok, and I am not mad at you" he said

"I know you can oversleep sometimes" he laughed and I just rolled my eyes.

"When are your first appointment?" Doug asked me. We had a lot of appointments now before Christmas.

"Ally should be herein..." I started before I was interrupted by someone knocking on the door.

"Now" I said laughing. Me and Doug started to laughed untill he stood up from the bed and walked towards the other side of the room to get the clothing hanger will everyone's clothes on. I walked up to the door and saw Ally standing there.

"Hi Ally come in" I said stepping away from the door so she could get in. I saw Doug sitting on my computer chair doing some kind of counting.

"Hi Evie, hi Doug" Ally replied.

"Thank you for having me" she continued.

"No problem and besides your dress is almost done" I said picking up her dress.

"You want to try it?" I asked her.

"Yeah that would be grate" Ally said as a big smile mired across her lips. I watched her go into the bathroom and change and when she came out she looked stunning.

It was a light bluev-neck dress with long sleeves and it was floor length on the skirt. I had made a lot of layers so it would look bigger and it has dark blue and white jewels at the top that looked like it rained down and got fewer and fewer. 

* * *

The clock was now 18:32 and Chad should come any minute now. I broke out of my train of thought when I heard a knock on the door. I quickly walked towards the door and opened it.

"Merry Christmas Evie!" Chad said whit a big smile on his face when I had opened the door.

"Hi Chad what is all this?" I asked pointing to several bags in his hands.

"This is for you Evie" he replied as the smile got even bigger. What had Chad just given me. IChad handed me the bags and I stepped aside to let him in but he just stood still.

"You booked an appointment Chad are you comming in?" I heard Doug ask.

"I just wanted to give you these" Chad said to us as he glanced over to Doug.

"What is this?" I asked. I saw that Chad nodded towards the bags to singel me to open them. I opened the firs bag and I saw a lot of fabric in the bag. A big smile spread across my lips and I looked up at Chad.

"I guess I will be going then" he said as I putted down the bag.

"Chad wait" I said grabbing his hand an pulled him in to a hug.

"Thank you" I whispered to his ear.

"Your welcome Evie" he whispered back.

* * *

About at ten Mal came home and we just had a girl night. But I couldn't drop the thought that Chad had actually got me a ton of fabric. 


	7. The Lucia

****  
**2017-12-4**

* * *

Mal's pov

* * *

It was now Monday and we wore all going to school. We had already had 3 periods so the is only music and cooking class left.

As me, Evie, Ally and Jane wore heading towards the other side of the school we all talked aimlessly about Christmas and winter. When we went in the classroom we sat all together at one table and Mrs Davis gives a few papers to sign and some notes/lyrics.

"A music holiday?" I heard Evie say. _Did Evie not know what this was. We both had been here that same amount of time(hehe almost) so what was wrong?_

 __

"Yeah it is a music festival in school" Ally replied.

"I know what it is i just shout of something" Evie answered.

"What wore you thinking about?" Me and Jane asked the same time with mad our table sat to giggle.

"What if WE helped with it?" Evie asked.

"We already has the papers" she continued.

"We will see" Ally said before Mrs Davis started talking.

"Listen up class today we are going to sing a few Christmas songs and chose our Lucia and all he otherfor Lucia" Mrs Davis started to explain.

"If you want to nominate one you can just put a note in this box and at the end of the lesson we are going to see who is our Lucia for this year" she explained further.

"Firs song" Mrs Davis said picking up a piece of paper from a box.

* * *

We wore now at the end of the lesson and Mrs Davis had counted the votes and was going to tell us who is going to be who.

"So class I now have the Lucis and the other terns and all of that" Mrs Davis said.

"And Lucia is" she continued

"Mal!" She revealed.

"What!" I heard Audrey shout. I started to feel a little bit better that it was me and not Audrey.

"And now the terns" Mrs Davis started again.

"We have Evie, Ally, Cindy, Jane, Melody, Amanda, Jordan, Freddie, Ruby and Roze" She continued.

"But what am I going to be?" I heard Audrey ask from the back of the room.

"You Don't have a role Audrey" Mrs Davis answered.

* * *

Audrey did not like that she didn't have a role in the Lucia. But I amnot sure that I liked being the Lucia. Well at least Audrey wasn't and that make me quite happy. 


	8. A secret gift

**2017-12-5**

* * *

Mal's pov

* * *

today was Tuesday and we wore on our way back to our dorms from our last class. I was about to open the door when I heard a voice.

"Hi Mal" I head the voice say and I turned around and saw Ben standing behind me. He quickly let his arms fell onto my waist.

"Hi Ben" I said as I swung my arms around his neck with the key in my hand.

"What's up" I asked.

"I wondered whether you had a little are time today?" He asked me as he pulled me closer to him.

"Yeah I just need to drop my bag of and fix other stuff" i answered with a smile on my face.

"Well do you want to hang out?" He asked.

"I would love to" i answered happily. Ben let ho of my waist and i locked up the door and walked in. But when I was about to put my bag on my bed I saw a present lie there.

"What is that?" I heard Ben ask.

"I dont know" I answered and I was really confused. I slowly walked up to my bed and saw a note there.

"To Mal" I read out loud. I slowly ripped of the paper on the gift and saw a brown box inside it. I started to open the box and I saw an old leather jacket. I took it up and gasped what I saw.

"Who would give you a used leather jacket?" Ben asked me.

"Someone that have fond my old jacket" I answers slowly. I current be live someone would have send me my leather jacket.

"Was that yours too" I head Ben ask again. I looked down in the box and saw an dark pupleold bok that had My namne on It.

"My diary" I said picking it up. I started to scroll threw it and looked at a page that was only half written on.

"The day I left" I thought out loud. I knew Ben wanted to read it but it was only bad things in it. And I couldn't let him read it. It was full of my darkest secrets and even Ben culd not see them. Only j knew about them and that was how it was going  
to stay.

"Look" Ben said picking up a note from the bottom of the box and gave it to me. 

* * *

__  
_Dear Maleficent, I found this I your old room and thought that you might want to have these. I know you have moved on but because it is Christmas time I wanted you to have these as a memory of the isle. You might not want these but the isle will always be a part of you no matter what._

* * *

That someone that sent me these men the world to me. But at the same time I wanted to forget the isle. But that was not an option. I was born there I can't just forget it. But I have moved on now.

* * *

P.s Till Ally  
Ta med dig färgat papper till skolan.


	9. Hot chocolate

**So this is a longer chapter than the last and there is a recipe in the end of the story**

* * *

 **2017-12-6**

It was now Wednesday and after school me and Ben went to Auradon castle and we spent the rest of the evening spent the eveningplaying vidogames and swimming. Most playing videogames. And it was now 19:40 and me and Ben

wore down in the kitchen making some hot chocolate.

"So do want mintice-cream or strawberry ice-cream?" Ben asked holding up two packages of ice-cream.

"Actually I'll go with mint" I thought out loud. I always prefer strawberry but today I felt like mint would do.

"Wow someone is changing her taste" Ben teased me. I decided to be a little bit annoying.

"Hmm I wonder who?" I said teasing him.

"Ha ha" he laughed sarcastic as he pleased the strawberry ice-cream back into the freezer. He walked back to me where I stood withcoco powder, sugar, vanilla powder and milk

"So I'll take this" I said picking up milk and poured it into a pot and turned up the heat.

"I will start to chop the as up" Ben said to me and held up the chocolate. We started to make thehot chocolate and we wore not done until half anhour later.

"You want Marshmallows, ice-cream, whipped cream and candycanes" Ben asked as he held up the wiped cream.

"Yeah" I answer. Ben started to swirl wiped cream over my mug. I saw the moisten of wiped cream getting bigger and bigger.

"Ben stop" I laughed. Ben then dipped his finger in the cream and stopped closer to me.

"Ben what are you" I said before I was interrupt but Ben's finger wiping on my nose.

"Ben!" I laughed as Ben started to run. I decided not to run after but continued with my hot chocolate. I scooped some ice-cream on to the cream and then poured some marshmallows on top.

"You are not going to run after me?" He asked confused.

"No I want my hot chocolate hot not cold" I explained as I putted in one candy cane.

Me and Ben kept teasing each other and finely we wore done. We went up to Ben's room and decided to watch a Christmas movie. And this night ended with a lot of cuddling and messy clothes because Ben stated to throw chocolate treats at me.

* * *

noshade=""

Here is the recipe:

 **My's hot chocolate 2persons**

 _You will need:_

 _3/4 DL of coco powder_

 _2 DL sugar_

 _3 teaspoons of vanilla sugar_

 _6 DL milk_

 _For topping:_

 _Whipped cream (how much you like. You can. never have enough)_

 _1 candy cane_

 _Marshmallows (how much you like)_

 _1 scoop of ice cream_

 _1- heat up the milk on low temperature and remember to always stir at the bottom._

 _2- while the milk is heating up mix the sugar coco powder and vanilla sugar in to one bowl._

 _3- when the milk is hot enough pour slowly the mixture in to the milk._

 _4- top the chocolate with you choice and you are done._


	10. Make it snow

**2017-12-7**

* * *

Mals pov

* * *

Wow time passes by quickly don't you think?As I was now in fairy magic whit MissFlora, the whole class wore in pairs me, Fiona, Mayand Jane got together and we needed to help whit the decorating committee, we had to make it some how  
'snow' at the sage. We tried so many so many spellsbut no one worked.

"What about 'see it glow and make it snow" Jane said as she held up her wand in the air. As magic sparked out of the wand our stone turned in to a snowball.

"You are on your way girls" I heard Miss Flora say as she stood still beside our table.

"Close is although not enough" I shined as I put my head in my hands.

"Wecan do this Mal" I heard Fionasay. I decided not to be too mad at myself only because I culd not makesnow spell.

"Wait!" I said as I just realized something.

"Miss Flora said we only need to make it 'snow. She said nothing about it needs to be magic from the begging" I started to explain.

"So what are we going to do?"Mayasked.

"Can you grab those papers, May?" I asked pointing to a pile full of papers. May walked away from the table to get the pile.

"And Fiona can you make a large box?" I asked looking at her. I saw he pic up her wand from the table. As we watched the little wooden box grow bigger.

"And Jane can you make the paper to white confetti?" I asked Jane.

"Done!" She said as all the papers started toform to confetti. I started to pour the confetti in to the box and we poured it up to the top. As I saw Miss Flora walk past i noticed that she stopped behind me.

"Mal, may I ask what this is?" I herd Miss Flora ask.

"This is snow" I said proudly.

"Mal this is paper" she argued as she picked some of it up.

"Hold still" I said as I picked up my wand and pointed it towards her hand and as i did that she pulled her hand back.

"Wow that was cold" she said.

"See, paper can be snow" i said to my friends.

"Now for this project i think you fore deserve an A+" Miss Flora explained happy. As she singed our papers an we got to walk out of class early. 


	11. Closer and closer

**Hi everyone! I was planning on writing a start to all these chapter but we saw how that went. Hehe. Well I was just going to inform you that I should love to hear what you think of this story and please leave a review. Haw a good Friday.**

* * *

**2017-12-8**

* * *

Mal's pov

* * *

It was now Friday night and me and Eviehad planned to go ice-skating. We wore in our room pulling our winter clothes on.

"Evie do you know where my jacket is?" I asked Evie when I could not find my jacket.

"It should be over there" Evie answered not looking up and pointing towards our closet. I walked up to it and started pulling out all the stuff inside it. I saw something dark and almost black inside. I quickly pulled it out and before I could do anything  
else I heard a knock from the door. I grabbed my jacket and started walking towards the door and opened it.

"Hi Mal" I heard a voice say and when I looked up I saw Jay and Carlos standing at the door.

"Hi guys what are you doing here?" I asked in confusion. Had something happened.

"You're here" I heard Evie say as she walked up to me.

"You ready to go?" She asked and looking at me.

"I just need to grab my bag" I informed them as I walked up to my bed and picked my bag and threw it over my shoulder. I walked up to my friends and we started walking to the rink. 

* * *

I now was at the rink with Evie, Jay and Carlosand We had just put on our skates and we wore on our way out. I stepped on the ice and was about to fall but I felt a pair of arms capture me.

"You have to be careful Mally" I heard a familiar voice say. I turned around and saw Ben standing there.

"Ben what are you doing here?" I asked. Why on Auredon was Ben here?

"I came here with some friends" he said pointing towards Aziz,Jake and Chad.

"Looks more like the whole school" I laughed not taking my eyes away from Ben.

"I'm just lucky that you are here" he said still looking in my eyes.

"I was actually just about to call you" he laughed.

"Ben you comming?" I heard Jake ask.

"You wanna come with me?" Ben asked me.

"Sure" I answered with a smile. I followed him out and every time I took a step i almost fell every time.

"Erm Mal?" I heard Ben ask.

"Yes?" I answered as I was about to fall but Ben was quick and captured me.

"Can you evenice-skate?" Ben asked me.

"Erm well, kinda?" I replied. I had been skating once before but I had have the time to forgot how to.

"Do you want me to show you?" He asked.

"Sure..." I said slowly. Ben took my hand and started dragging me in to the middle of the rink. He stepped aside and let go of my hand and I saw him go behind me and I felt his hands found my waist.

"Just try to glide slowly" I herd Ben informed me. I slowly started to glide forward and felt Ben let go of my waist. Instead I saw him skate in front of me. I started to go faster as I was not ready to skate without Ben.

"See, you can" Ben laughed happily.

"What?" I asked in confusion.

"Mal you are skating!" Ben said happily as he let his hands around my waist and hequickly picked me up and span us around.

"Ben!" I , Ben and our friends kept skating the whole evening and came home latein the night. 


	12. Our own

**2017-12-9**

* * *

Mal's pov

* * *

It was now Saturday and me and Ben were at Auredon castle. We had just eaten and we wore now waiting for Bell and Adam in the living room.

"There you two are" I heard Bell say as She and Adam came in to view.

"You guys ready to fix the Christmas tree?" Adam asked us and we both nodded excitedly. Ben quickly stood up and reached out for my hand. I took his hand and he started to lead me through the room. I saw that they already had all the boxes down in the  
living room and Ben walked up to his father and I Bellewalked up to me. I saw how Ben and Adam started to build the Christmas tree and Belle picking up all the ornaments.

* * *

As Ben and Adam was done fixing the tree we all started to decorate it.

"I can't believe this is my third Christmas here" I said excitedly.

"Well it gets ever better and better every year" Ben said lovingly. I looked at Ben in confusion.

"O...key" I answered slowly.

"Why?" I asked him. I saw Ben stepping closer to me and his arms fell to my hips and his mouth beside my ear.

"Because you ate here" he whispered in to my ear. I current help but blush at this. The way Ben made me deep was amazing.

"Come on Mally, lets decorate this Christmas tree" Ben sid lovingly and he looked at me before he took my hand and he led me towards the ornaments and we started to decorate our tree.

* * *

After a while every thing was done and we wore about to put the star on the top but Ben stopped before anything could happen.

"Come here Mal" Ben said and signaling that I should come closer to him.

"Why?" I asked in confusion. I did as Ben said and stepped closer to me. Ben quickly took the star and put it in my hand and before I could say anything Ben picked my up.

"What are you doing Ben?" I asked. Why did he carry me and why did I have the star. Ben usury had it.

"Put it on the top" Adam informed me. I started to reach for the top. As I could almost not reach it Ben lifted me higher and atlast I culd put the star on top. As Ben putted me down Adam turned on the lights and we stood watching it fir a few minutes  
untill it was time to moveupstairs to go to our bedrooms. 


End file.
